The present invention relates to a driving apparatus for recording and/or reproduction and so forth, and particularly, to a driving apparatus wherein, for a type in which a recording medium is accommodated within a case being adapted so that slanting sections are constructed at both end sections in a front end section that is on a side of insertion into the driving apparatus, recording and/or reproduction is conducted.
Conventionally, several kinds of recording media were proposed. For example, a floppy disk of a 3.5 inch size is accommodated within a flat case made of plastic. In this case, a slanting section is constructed only at an end section on one side in a front end section that is on a side of insertion into a driving apparatus for recording and/or reproduction (also simply referred to as a recording and reproducing apparatus, hereinafter). And, in case that the above-described case is inserted into the recording and reproducing apparatus, a function of a stopper disposed in the recording and reproducing apparatus is released by means of the slanting section disposed only at the end section on one side in the front end section of the above-described case, and the insertion becomes possible. Accordingly, in case that a case in which a slanting section is not constructed is inserted, since the function of the stopper disposed in the recording and reproducing apparatus is not released, the insertion becomes impossible.
For a mechanism for preventing such an error insertion, several kinds of technologies were proposed. For example, there is a technology disclosed in the specification of JP-B-2690710. Further, the technologies are also disclosed in the publication of JP-A-47093/1993 and so forth.
On the other hand, a medium of a type called a ZIP was proposed. This type of medium has a feature in a point that slanting sections are constructed at both end sections in a case front end section that is on a side of insertion into a recording and reproducing apparatus. In other words, the medium of the type called a ZIP has a feature also in a case that accommodates the medium.
By the way, inconvenience is expected to occur when a floppy disk of 3.5 inches is inserted into a recording and reproducing apparatus in which the ZIP can be used, and recording and/or reproducing operation is conducted.
Therefore, a task to be solved by the present invention is to, even though the floppy disk of 3.5 inches is inserted into the recording and reproducing apparatus in which the ZIP can be used, make the insertion imperfect and make it impossible to use the floppy disk.
In addition, in a recording and reproducing apparatus in which the technologies for preventing error insertion, which are described in the specification of JP-B-2690710 and the publication of JP-A-47093/1993, are only adopted, since, basically, it is possible to insert the floppy disk of 3.5 inches into the apparatus, the above-described task to be solved by the present invention cannot be solved.
The objective of the present invention is to solve the above-described task.
The objective of the present invention is accomplished by a driving apparatus for a recording medium, wherein the above-described recording medium is accommodated within a case, the above-described case is adapted so that slanting sections are constructed at both end sections in a front end section that is on a side of insertion into the above-described driving apparatus, and in the above-described driving apparatus, stoppers for preventing error insertion are provided in correspondence with the above-described slanting sections of the above-described case, which are constructed at the above-described both end sections in the above-described front end section, and the above-described stoppers are constructed so that, in case that the above-described case in which the above-described slanting sections are constructed at the above-described both end sections in the above-described front end section is inserted into the above-described driving apparatus, the above-described stoppers are subject to release action by means of the above-described slanting sections of the above-described both end sections in the above-described front end section of the above-described case, and permit insertion of the above-described case, and in case that a case in which slanting sections are not constructed at least one end section in a front end section is inserted, the above-described stoppers cannot be subject to release action by means of the above-described slanting sections, and do not permit insertion of the above-described case.
Also, the objective of the present invention is accomplished by a driving method for a recording medium accommodated within a case. The above-described case is adapted so that slanting sections are constructed at both end sections in a front end section that is on a side of insertion into a driving apparatus. The above-described method includes steps of: providing stoppers for preventing error insertion, in correspondence with the above-described slanting sections of the above-described case; and in case that the above-described case is inserted into the above-described driving apparatus, and the above-described stoppers are subject to release action by means of the above-described slanting sections of the above-described both end sections in the above-described front end section of the above-described case, permitting insertion of the above-described case, and in case that a case in which slanting sections are not constructed at least one end section in a front end section is inserted, and the above-described stoppers cannot be subject to release action by means of the above-described slanting sections, prohibiting insertion of the above-described case.
In accordance with the above-described arrangements, in other words, if a feature of the case is utilized, in which the slanting sections are constructed at the both end sections in the front end section that is on a side of insertion into the driving apparatus, and if, in the driving apparatus, the stoppers for preventing error insertion are provided in correspondence with the slanting sections which are constructed at the both end sections in the front end section of the above-described case, the insertion is permitted in case of a so called ZIP type. In a usual floppy disk of 3.5 inches, however, while release of one stopper is made, release of the other stopper is not made. Accordingly, the floppy disk of 3.6 inches cannot be inserted.
The stoppers for preventing error insertion, which are provided in the above-described driving apparatus, are formed of an elastic rebound member, for example. Especially, the stoppers are constructed so that, in case that the case in which the slanting sections are constructed at the both end sections in the front end section is inserted, both end sections of the above-described elastic rebound stoppers are subject to force opposed to elastic rebound force by means of the slanting sections at the both end sections in the front end section of the above-described case, and are displaced, and insertion of the above-described case is permitted, and in case that a case in which slanting sections are not constructed at least one end section in a front end section is inserted, at least one end section of the above-described elastic rebound stoppers is not displaced, and insertion of the above-described case is not permitted.
If the stoppers are explained more particularly, the stoppers are generally formed in a shape of a letter V, for example. And, the stoppers are constructed so that the both end sections thereof are displaced in an outside direction on both sides of the above-described case to a direction of insertion of the case into the-driving apparatus. Otherwise, the stoppers are constructed so that the both end sections thereof are displaced in an upper or a lower direction to a surface of the case to be inserted into the driving apparatus.
Also, not only to simply provide the stoppers, but also in order to make the operation of the displacement of the stoppers smooth, it is preferable that, in case that the case in which the slanting sections are constructed at the both end sections in the front end section is inserted into the driving apparatus, when the both end sections of the stoppers are subject to force opposed to elastic rebound force by means of the slanting sections at the both end sections in the front end section of the above-described case, and are displaced, guide means for guiding displacement of the both end sections of the stoppers is formed.
As the above-described guide means, for example, grooves formed in a direction intersecting to a direction of insertion of the case into the driving apparatus are stated. In other words, by placing within the grooves the both end sections of the elastic rebound stoppers that are generally formed in a shape of a letter V, the both end sections of the stoppers are pushed by the inserted case, and the stoppers are displaced while being guided along the grooves, and the insertion of the case becomes permitted.